The Princess of Earth
by Xanderfan11085
Summary: Dustin finds out that he doesn't only have the power of earth, a Princess from a Village turns up and it turns out that her powers are simalar to his ranger powers, will they be enemies or allies?
1. The story Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Power Rangers Ninja Storm; I am just borrowing them for this fanfic.

Note: This is one of the first Ninja Storm fanfics that I ever did so I hope you all like it.

**Chapter One-** The Story Begins.

A young girl was sitting at her mother's deathbed. "Serena." The Mother said weakly.

"I'm here Mommy." The young girl replied.

"I want you to take this and when you get old enough you will be able too protect the people of our village as well as rule it." The mother Stated, handing her a necklace with an arrowhead on it. "Matoba." She then called.

"Yes my Queen?" A strong looking Village man asked.

"I want you too take care of my daughter and when she is old enough train her too use the power of the necklace and how too defend herself and the village." The Queen answered again very weakly.

"Yes, My queen." The one called Matoba replied.

"What if I can't use the power?" Serena asked.

"Don't worry my daughter, you will be able too, your grandmother was able too and so was her mother before that. Even your father was able to use its power." The queen replied. "I believe in you…. Good-Bye my daughter." The queen of the village then died leaving her daughter, Princess Serena too protect the Village.

As the years went by and Princess Serena got older she was now able to use her mother's necklace too protect the village against and evil Emperor and his army, she trained harder than ever so she could be able to defeat the Emperor, who wanted the power she held.

One day Matoba took the princess aside, "What is it Matoba?" The princess asked her dear friend and mentor.

"You have another issue to deal with Princess." Matoba explained.

"What issue?" Serena asked.

"You are not the only person who holds the power of Earth." Matoba replied. "There is another."

"Who?" Serena asked.

"A boy not much older than you, in fact he is the same age you are." Matoba answered. "It is written that the two of you shall meet and you must unite in order to fight Emperor Zurgone." The princess looked at her Mentor.

"But what if we don't or we can't unite?" She asked him.

"Then one of you must die in order to maintain the balance." Matoba answered "I have seen into the future Serena and I have seen you with this boy, you will be enemies at first and then you will become allies."

"But how can we bring him here?" Serena asked.

"You must send two people to find him and his friends and bring them here." Matoba answered.

"Ok, but why his friend, why not just him?" Serena asked.

"Because they will help defeat Emperor Zurgone, and they will also stick by their friend's side." Matoba Explained. She thought for a minute.

"Ok, then I will send Shalla and Bran to find the boy, and his friends." Serena said. "And I will go with."

"The Boy's name is Dustin Brookes." Matoba replied.

I know Zurgone sounds an awful lot like Zurgain but that was the name that I thought of.


	2. Dustin's dream and The piece of Paper

Hey I thought that I would post the second chapter anyway so here it is.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two-** Dustin's Dream And the Piece of paper.

In Blue Bay Harbor the six Rangers where having a great time at the Track. "Come on guys!" Tori cheered the three guys on.

"They're really tearing it up. Huh." Cam replied.

On the Track, Blake, Hunter, and Dustin were riding and Dustin started getting these strange images and then ended up running into a rock. The others came to see if he was all right. "You alright?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I didn't see that Rock there." Dustin replied.

"Well your bike doesn't look too bad." Hunter stated looking Dustin's bike over.

"Yeah." Dustin stated.

"You sure you're alright?" Shane asked the yellow ranger.

"Yeah." Dustin answered.

"Maybe you guys should take a break." Tori suggested.

"I guess we can." Blake replied. After they had left the track they were trying to figure out what they were going to do, seeing as how they were on a much needed vacation.

"I have an idea, how about the beach." Shane replied.

"Sounds like a good idea." Tori replied.

"Yeah." The other four agreed. They then left to get their beach stuff and all met back at the beach.

Shane then noticed that Dustin looked a little tired. "I know that look." Shane replied bringing everyone's attention towards Dustin. "Looks like someone didn't sleep."

"I kept having this really crazy dream last night." Dustin explained.

"No wonder you crashed your bike, you were tired." Cam replied.

Shane then thought about his dream. "Hey, my dream meant something so maybe yours does too." Shane replied.

"Well mine didn't have anything too do with a ball of light." Dustin stated. "It had to do with a fight which seemed more like a war."

"Really, were you fighting Lothor?" Shane asked.

"No, it wasn't Lothor, and it wasn't just me, we all were. There was this really beautiful girl there too, she was like a princess or something." Dustin explained remembering his dream.

"Sounds like a weird dream." Blake replied.

"Who were we fighting?" Shane asked.

"I don't know it was kinda fuzzy so I didn't really see it." Dustin explained.

"Sounds like someone has been watching too many movies before bed." Cam replied.

"Well it seemed real too me." Dustin stated. "There was more too the dream except I'd rather not to into it."

"Was it important?" Shane asked. Dustin grinned.

"Well there wasn't any danger to it if that's what you're asking." Dustin replied, he was still smiling.

"Oh." Shane replied realizing what Dustin meant. "Never mind then."

"But the weird part was that we were shown a book with some ancient writing in it." Dustin then stated. "Only I can't remember what it was about."

"Now that could mean something." Shane replied, Dustin shrugged.

"I'll tell you if I know anymore about it." Dustin said. They had been walking on the beach and talking when someone ran into Dustin.

"Sorry." The girl said. They landed on the ground and in the sand, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's alright." Dustin replied. Helping the girl up, she looked familiar. The girl thanked him then walked off.

"What was that about?" Shane asked.

"I don't know, but I think I've seen her before." Dustin answered. He then opened his hand; the girl had given him a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Hunter asked, seeing the paper.

"I don't know." Dustin replied. He unfolded the piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Shane asked.

"I don't know I can't read it." Dustin replied. "Its written in another language." Shane saw the writing.

"This wasn't a coincidence." Shane stated. "Let's get too Ninja ops."

When they got to ninja ops they told Sensei about the paper. "It is an Ancient language written by the Velarens." Sensei explained, taking a look at the piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Shane asked.

"I do not know." Sensei answered.

"It says here that the Velarens are a race of powerful people, they live in a village deep in the Amazon." Cam replied reading from a scroll.

"The Amazon?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, their ruler is Queen Silva, her husband King Devon was killed during a battle with a man called Zurgone. He held the power of…" Came broke off. "This can't be right."

"What?" Dustin asked.

"It says here that he held the power of Earth, the power is similar too that of your Ranger powers." Cam replied. "But you are the only one with that type of power, or so you thought."

"What else does it say?" Shane asked.

"It says that the power he had lies with in an arrow head necklace." Cam answered then went on. "After he died he left it to his daughter." Dustin remembered the name of the girl in his dream.

"Princess Serena?" Dustin asked, they looked at him.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Cam asked.

"The girl in my dream." Dustin explained. "Was wearing an arrow head necklace."

"Your dream must have had something to do with a war between them and an enemy." Cam replied.

"Are we supposed to help them or something?" Dustin asked. He looked at the piece of paper again.

"I don't know." Sensei answered. Dustin had a flash of what he had dreamt as he looked at the piece of paper.

"If we knew what was written on that piece of paper then we might understand Dustin's dream." Shane said.

"Are you expecting something too jump of that piece of paper?" Blake asked seeing Dustin staring at it, only when he asked Dustin didn't hear him. "Dustin?"

"Hey Dustin?" Shane asked elbowing him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just some of these symbols I recognize from my dream." Dustin answered.

"What did it say?" Sensei asked.

"I don't remember." Dustin replied.

"Maybe it says in some of the scrolls." Cam said.

"We can help you look." Shane replied, they all then looked through the scrolls, Dustin then had fallen asleep. "Any luck?"

"Nope." Hunter said. "You?"

"Nothing." Shane replied. He then looked over at Dustin. "Looks like Dustin has the right idea."

"Yeah." Hunter replied with a yawn.

"Maybe we should try again tomorrow." Tori replied.

"We better get Dustin." Blake Stated.

"Hey Dustin let's get going." Shane replied. The were about to walk out the door but Dustin didn't wake up the first time. "Dustin." Shane then said touching Dustin's sholder, Dustin then Jumped.

"Its just Shane." Tori stated.

"Man." Dustin said rubbing his eyes. "I think I know what one of the symbols mean." He then wrote it under the symbol.

"Must?" Shane asked, Dustin looked a scroll in front of him.

"I think I found it." Dustin replied. Then began writing down the translation.

"Dustin Child of Earth, you and your friends must come help us we are in great danger, Princess Serena." Shane read out loud. "Well I guess this means we need too help them."

"Let's go home and get some sleep, we can talk more about it tomorrow." Hunter replied.

"Yeah." Shane agreed. They then all went home to get some sleep.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter and the first one.**


End file.
